


Miracles Are Forever

by eprime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, akakurowhiteday2015, cracky confessions, tumblr gift fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eprime/pseuds/eprime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko's friends are acting very weird, and someone has a confession to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles Are Forever

Kuroko looked up at the sky. The sun was hanging low, though it would be a couple of hours before full dark. But even so, an unusually thick layer of clouds had rolled in, bringing a gray cast to the city. The air was hot and humid, making his thin t-shirt cling unpleasantly to his chest. He hurried his steps, feeling unaccountably nervous, as if the gloomy sky was affecting his mood too. 

Of course, it would be too bad if his meetup with the others got rained out. It had been a while since they’d all been able to get together, and he was looking forward to a game with his old team mates, especially with…

_CRACK!_

Kuroko flinched at the roll of thunder and looked wide-eyed at the mass of dark clouds.  The rain gods seemed content to hold off for now, but Kuroko broke into a jog anyway.  The court where they were to meet wasn’t one Kuroko had been to before.  As he turned down a tree-lined street, he noticed that it certainly seemed to be in a rather out of the way location.  He stopped to look at his phone and noted that the route took him down an even more obscure lane and then through a small park set away from any residential areas. 

It was peculiar, but then, Aomine-kun and Kise-kun _could_ be very noisy.

He spied a chain-link fence past a thick growth of riotous shrubbery that looked as if it hadn’t seen a hedge trimmer in years.  How in the world had they found this place? And _why_ were they meeting here instead of at their regular court?  Kuroko wondered just whose idea it had been. Momoi hadn’t said when she’d call to arrange the details, even though Akashi had been the one to suggest this particular get together.

A tiny smile curved Kuroko’s mouth as he pushed through the tangle of kudzu that twisted across the path. The door to the caged court swung in the wind that had just started to pick up.  Anticipation was making it hard for him to breathe evenly, and not just because of his little jog. Even though he hadn’t seen Akashi in several weeks, their not too infrequent texts and calls seemed to hint of things that made Kuroko’s cheeks burn a little just thinking about it.  He was almost entirely certain that Akashi and he had been maintaining a subtle but ongoing flirtation.

But the court was empty. That was odd. He pulled his phone from his pocket. No, he wasn’t early. He was right on time.

“Tetsuya.”

Kuroko spun around with a little gasp. Akashi stood behind him on the path, looking entirely too amused by Kuroko’s uncharacteristic fluster.

“Akashi-kun, when did you…” Kuroko trailed off, staring intently as Akashi evenly met his searching gaze. Something seemed…off.  It almost reminded him of the times Akashi had switched. But, no, that wasn’t it exactly.

“We arrived a few minutes ago,” Akashi answered the unfinished question.

“We?” Kuroko questioned. “But there’s no one else here.”

A giggle from behind him made him spin around to face the court again. Momoi waved at him, beaming, while around her stood Aomine, Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara.  Where did they come from? Had they been hiding from him?

“Yo, Tetsu,” Aomine said first, and then the others chimed in with their own greetings. They all seemed oddly jittery, even Murasakibara, staring at Kuroko with almost too keen interest.

“Everyone…” Kuroko frowned. “What’s going on. Are you playing a joke on me?”

“No joke, Tetsuya.”  Kuroko shivered as Akashi’s breath ghosted against his ear.  When had he come so close?  “We’re just pleased to see you.” Akashi’s voice dropped to a low tone. “Especially me.”

Heat painted Kuroko’s cheeks a faint pink, and his heart started to beat a little faster at that unexpected declaration. Oddly, everyone immediately crowded around him, and Kuroko blinked up at that in confusion.

Akashi cleared his throat and just like that they all were a respectable distance away. All except Akashi, who was now planted right in front of him and…was he _sniffing_ his neck? Kuroko blinked again, and Akashi was spinning a ball on his finger with a challenging grin.  Maybe the heat and humidity were making him light-headed, but Kuroko shook off his disorientation, competitive streak engaged by Akashi’s smirk.

“Shall we play?” Kuroko asked, deciding that whatever weirdness his friends were displaying would disappear once the game began.

“Oh, yes,” Akashi’s smile widened and for a moment Kuroko could’ve sworn that he saw something strange. Akashi’s teeth—

_CRACK!_

Another boom of thunder made Kuroko jolt, and the wind pushed the clouds until they loomed over the court like great, dark pillows.  “Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

The ball sailed toward him and Kuroko caught it reflexively.

“Even if it rains, we’ll just dodge the raindrops.” Aomine crowed.

The rain held off, though, but Kuroko proceeded to play the most bizarre game of basketball he’d ever experienced since he first picked up a basketball. It started typically enough, even if it was on a slightly higher level than normal. Everyone’s game play was seamless. It reminded Kuroko of Akashi’s ability to sync the rhythms of all the players into a perfect pattern. Kuroko’s efforts rose to meet theirs. Exhilaration sang through his veins as they wove through the familiar dance, all long-limbed, fluid motion.

Akashi’s eyes flashed at him from across the court as he caught one of Kuroko’s passes. His teeth gleamed.

Kuroko couldn’t look away. Akashi was so beautiful as always, his grace a sight to behold as he sped and spun and danced from one basket to the other. They all were stunning, in fact.  Aomine’s effortless prowl and Kise’s bright, dangerous speed. Midorima’s sharp, but elegant precision. Murasakibara’s raw power.

And then things got weird.  Another thunder crack seemed to push some invisible fast forward button and the others shifted into even higher levels, leaving Kuroko scrambling to keep pace until his chest was heaving uncontrollably and his lungs hurt and the sweat was dripping from his face, his shirt drenched to the skin. He stumbled to a halt as the rest of them seemed to literally blur on the court in front of him. Afterimages of streaming colors imprinted on his retinas. And then Akashi was there above the net—and Kuroko knew he could jump, but _that_ high? – hanging for an impossible moment in the air, defying gravity as if it were nothing.

Kuroko gaped, then the ball slammed through net to the concrete surface below and Kuroko felt the impact in his bones.  They were all still on the court, frozen in poses of action and reaction and smiling widely at Kuroko’s stunned gaze. He must be hallucinating. He _must_. Because even the Generation of Miracles couldn’t move that fast. They couldn’t pull off such feats. It was _impossible_.

Even Momoi, who’d been cheering them on from the edge of the court was watching Kuroko with bright, shining eyes, even she seemed charged with some strange electrical presence. Her long, pink hair seemed to float in the air around her as the strengthening winds buffeted around the court. Her eyes…

Kuroko staggered, a wave of dizziness sweeping over him with unexpected force. His hand came up and clutched at his damp shirt, right over his madly beating heart.

“Tetsuya.”

In an instant, Akashi was invading his personal space again.

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko gasped. “What…what is this?”

“We wanted you to see.”  Akashi’s fingertips slid across Kuroko’s cheekbone tenderly, then slipped down to follow the line of his throat. “To show you with something that you love.”

“Show me what exactly?” Kuroko managed to ask shakily. “How did you…how is this possible?”

“We wanted you to see how magnificent it can be. Of course, this is just but an infinitesimal aspect out of infinite possibilities, but— “

“But it’s damn fun!” Aomine interjected.

Akashi smiled indulgently. “And we’d hoped… _I’d_ hoped that it would help you be…accepting.”

“Accepting.” Kuroko looked at Akashi without comprehension. “Accepting of what?”

“The gift I want to give you, Kuroko. The gift I’ve already given to the others.”

Somehow, while Akashi was speaking, they’d all formed a loose, looming semi-circle around Kuroko. In perfect choreography, they all smiled. Kuroko’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes flew wide.

So sharp, their incisors impossibly long and white, gleamed in the dusky light.

Disbelieving protests died on Kuroko’s lips. He met Akashi’s mesmerizing gaze again. Somehow, he knew it was real. Whatever it was. Even if it seemed to be patently absurd.

“How?” He asked instead.

Akashi’s wild grin softened. “It turns out my mother wasn’t actually sick all those years ago. Well, not in the way that I thought. She was changed. Into this.”  Akashi’s elegant fingers made a sweeping motion, indicating himself and the others gathered around. “She was waiting.”

“Akashi-kun’s mother?” Kuroko repeated in slow shock. “But…waiting for what?”

“For me to mature. To find a circle of companions worthy of standing with me forever. To find…” he smiled tenderly at Kuroko, “you.”

“Me?” Kuroko flushed. “You…do you mean…”

“Be mine, Tetsuya,” Akashi murmured. “Forever.”

Confused thoughts swirled in Kuroko’s head.  He couldn’t deny the strong tug in his gut, his heart, and someplace even deeper that called to the burning look in Akashi’s eyes, to his confession. The air fairly sizzled between them, and he caught the barest taste of the pure force and possibility in this offer. His blood, body, and skin felt electric.

“I can hear your heart beat, Tetsuya.” Akashi stepped closer. “Do you trust me?”

“I do,” Kuroko said, “but…”  His family. Seirin.  Everything…

What would he have to give up? What would he have to do?

“What’s the problem, Tetsu?” Aomine called. “It’s right up your alley. Just think, now when you start fights with punks you’ll be able to take them out on your own.”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko leveled a look at him. “I don’t start fights.”

Everyone snorted, except for Midorima who surprisingly said, “It’s not as bad as you might think, Kuroko. It has…certain advantages.” He pushed his glasses up his nose. “I don’t need these anymore, in fact. Although, since I’m used to them…”

Aomine snickered.

“It’s totally awesome, Kurokocchi!” Kise vibrated with eagerness to convince him. “Like, I made this weather like this! It’s so atmospheric, right?! The thunder!  The dark clouds! I thought it was the perfect setting for this even if the others didn’t agree.  But also, you’ll be faster, stronger— “

“But no smarter in your case,” Midorima said bitingly.

“That’s so mean!”

“It really is okay, Tetsu-kun!” Momoi said reassuringly. “I can get so much more done now, and we still go to school. You can make it so no one notices.”

“Heh, it’s really easy to get the coach off your back now, too,” Aomine agreed. “Just look ‘em in the eye and— “

“That’s hardly appropriate.”  Midorima cast a disapproving scowl at his unrepentant shrug.

“Kuro-chin, don’t worry.” Murasakibara reached his huge hand to scrub through Kuroko’s hair. “We can still eat snacks too.  We don’t have to drink blood all the time.”

“Blood…” Kuroko stiffened.

Several hands smacked Murasakibara.

“Tetsuya, I know what you’re thinking, but…it’s not like that. We don’t have to hurt anyone.” Akashi held his gaze. “I promise you that.”

“Akashi-kun…” Kuroko felt the pull to him even more strongly. But could he really accept such a big change?

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder. “I know what you’re feeling, Kuroko.”

“Kagami-kun!”  Kuroko stared at his friend in shock. “You too?!”

Kagami turned red and scratched at the back of his head. “W-well, yeah…” he stammered. “I mean, at first I was, like, no way! But when that idiot over there— “ he jerked a thumb at Aomine, “kept telling me about the amazing games we could have against each other…well, I just couldn’t resist.”

Kuroko stared at him in disbelief. “Basketball idiot…” he whispered.

Akashi’s chuckle broke him out of his shock.

“We all are, aren’t we? But this goes beyond that, Tetsuya. We can make a life—so to speak,” he added when Kuroko raised an eyebrow, “a life where we can accomplish greater things than we ever dreamed.”

“I’m sure Akashi’s dreams were already on an otherworldly level of ambition, as well as his ability to achieve them.”

“Tetsuya flatters me.” Akash’s fond smile made Kuroko’s stomach flutter.

“But…don’t I actually have to die?” Kuroko asked quietly. 

“Think of it as a transformation,” Akashi said with a seductive persuasion that made Kuroko’s knees weak too. “I need to bite you here.” Fingertips ghosted the pulsing throb at his throat. “One instant of very brief pain, and then…I’ll suck…long…slow…deep…drinking it up…all of your essence…taking more until you tremble in my arms and feel as if you’ll die of bliss.”

Kuroko shuddered.

“Oi, get a room, you two!” Aomine called.

“Dai-chan!”

“Ow!”

Akashi and Kuroko ignored the scuffle that broke out behind them.

“What then?” Kuroko said, letting out a shaky breath.

“Then,” Akashi stepped closer. “You’ll drink of me too. Your lips…your teeth…sinking into my skin. My scent will surround you…soothe you.  My taste…oh, it will drive you mad.  You’ll drink of me while I drink of you and we’ll pass through each other…mingling our essence until there’s nothing but pure pleasure singing through every part of us. And then…”

Kuroko almost whimpered, and he was so very thankful when Akashi’s arm went around his waist. His legs were none too steady and his heart…oh, it beat so fast. Akashi looked hungry…ravenous even. “Then…” Kuroko whispered.

“Then the world will open up to you like you've never imagined.” Akashi’s lips nuzzled his throat. His tongue pressed against the fluttering vein so close to the surface of Kuroko’s skin. “Then…you will be mine and I will be yours...forever.”

Kuroko still had so many questions, a few fears, a world of confusion, but he didn’t hesitate.  He couldn’t.

He breathed out a single word.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> For xskyzx on tumblr who requested vamps. :)


End file.
